


Translucent Skin

by aestaeticism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Oh Sehun, Exhibitionism, Happy Birthday Sehun I guess?, I have no idea what to tag here, Jongin is his roommate, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Teenager!Characters, Twitter!Camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaeticism/pseuds/aestaeticism
Summary: It all starts when Sehun uploads his first picture on Twitter.





	Translucent Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wips for months and tbh I didn't even want to post it since it's incomplete.  
> But it's Sehun's bday and I needed to publish it for reasons, so here it is.
> 
> Ah, side note before we start. Twitter, uploading pictures and videos on twitter are mentioned a lot in this fic and I know twitter has only been the way we know it now for a few years only, but bear with me. It's fiction.
> 
> It's a bit (a lot) different from what I usually write and it's not betaed, but I hope at least some of you will appreciate.  
> This being said, hope you enjoy and Happy BDay to our favorite sweet potato Sehunie!

Sehun glances at his reflection in the neon lit bathroom mirror, as he washes his hands with a travel size hand soap he bought from the convenience store along with some shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

There are rules in this world Sehun has thrown himself into: one, you bring your own toiletries. Because more often than not people play pranks with the big bottles the motel provides, so you never know what you’re washing yourself with, at least according to what Sehun has heard. Two, no matter what the other person says, always bring lube and condoms, because not everyone in this country know what they’re doing when it comes to sex between men. And three, sometimes casual fucks are not the nicest, so it’s best to keep it real and keep it silent.

No prince charming is coming out of this, Sehun is not hoping for that.

He closes the glass bathroom door behind him. It clicks, but the noise gets muffled by the moans of some japanese actress being fucked senseless on TV. No other channel works, apparently, so they had to settle for this before Sehun disappeared into the bathroom something like fortyfive minutes earlier.

The air in the room is quite chilly and Sehun’s hair is still a bit damp from when he opened the wrong tap on the shower and got him and his boxers half soaked. He feels the goosebumps forming on his arms as soon as he steps out of the bathroom and it’s a natural reaction to glance up to the air conditioner in the corner of the ceiling -it’s set on a really low temperature, blasting cold air on the bed.

Sehun bites the inside of his lower lip, stopping himself from reaching for something to cover himself with. “Can we turn that down a little?” He tries, sounding a bit more pleading than intended; but then the guy from tonight is older than him, so it’s not that a completely wrong approach.

“It’ll get pretty hot in here soon anyway,” the guy replies, a greasy hue in his voice. As Sehun sits next to him their knees and thighs touch just slightly, but it’s enough to make Sehun chuckle. It sounds a little fake, a little nervous, a little shy. “I guess,” he offers, his eyes on the tv.

It’s not the first time Sehun is naked with people he barely knows, no, that’s easy.  
The _feeling_ naked, though, that’s a different story.

The coldness of bathtubs tiles under his feet, rough, cheap motel sheets, the scent of lube and that constant slapping sound; sometimes there’s porn as distant noise, because motel owners seems to think that’s what people get off to. All of this has somewhat diluted into a routine. They’re things Sehun has learned to associate with this world.

This constantly feeling as thin as rice paper, as if these people could see right through him like they would through a veil -do they even see him anyway? _That_ Sehun is still trying to shape it up into a real emotion, to give it a name. Sometimes it scares him. Some others, when he’s being taken care of, it’s comforting.

The man turns his head to meet Sehun’s eyes. What was his name again? Dongwook? Donghun? Sehun can’t remember. The man crinkles a smile, Sehun thinks he’s dreamy. He looks like the kind of man every woman would want to date. But then, again, Sehun rarely chooses them ugly.

“So...you good?" the man inquires. He dives in slowly to mouth at Sehun’s naked shoulder -his lips are warm. Sehun closes his eyes, exhales, then his hand reaches for the man’s jaw as he turns to face him.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

.

It all starts when Sehun uploads his first picture on Twitter.

He creates his profile sometime during his first year of Highschool, mostly out of curiosity, after getting a good peek of Jinhwan’s phone as his classmate likes a picture of some girl showing her boobs. “I thought porn was blocked in our country…?" he whispers into Jinhwan’s ear. His classmate almost dies of a heart attack, but when he looks at Sehun again, he’s grinning. “Not on Twitter,” he shares, as if disclosing the most secret of info.

Sehun calls bullshit. Most of his friends use their parents citizen ID; alternatively, like in Sehun’s case, it’s thanks to some older sunbae or hyung if they can get access to the unknown world of porn. Jinhwan just shrugs, puts his phone away and flops on his desk for the nap he always takes during History.

Sehun stays skeptical, but he’s determined when he types _twitter_ into the search bar and the site shows up. He chooses a series of random ciphers and letters as his ID and he silently follows, retweets, likes stuff for more than a year. Where Jinhwan’s interest had been towards big boobs and cute girls, Sehun’s tastes gravitate more towards toned abs, flat chests, veiny hands.

It takes him a long time and kind of chatting with three guys who regularly post their pictures on the site, for Sehun to find the courage to do it.

He waits until he hears his grandmother turn off the news, mumbling about North Korean spies and their country being doomed. Then, when the door to her bedroom locks closes, Sehun switches on his desk lamp and gets his phone ready, though it’s not the latest model and the front camera sucks a little.

He tries to regulate the light so that it leaves the rest of the room in the darkness, just like the other guys did. When he’s satisfied with the result, he shuffles his clothes off, keeping only his shirt. It covers his crotch and his butt just barely and Sehun thinks it could be a little sexy, maybe.

It’s perfect. He’s even half-hard because of the adrenaline and how nervous he’s getting about the whole thing.

_It’s just a picture_ he repeats as a mantra.

He takes his dick into his hand, digs into the precum at the tip to make the slide a little more comfortable and thinks of broad shoulders and dark hair. A shiver runs down his spine.

He snaps the first picture when he’s sure he’s hard -his dick curving into his stomach, hidden under by his shirt but not really, because he pulls it up enough to show a bit of his hip, his abdomen. He feels kind of awkward, slowing down his handjob as he balances on a chair to get a good shot, but he takes a quick look at the first photo -his hand never stops palming his dick. He hisses, low, when it feels too good for a moment and looks at the screen with a frown.

The first photo is not bad: it’s sharp and only the planes of Sehun’s hips Sehun suppresses a smile. He’ll get better and _shit_ he should probably also hurry the process a little.

 

He wakes up with a jolt the morning after and before he knows his fingers are reaching for his phone, typing _twitter_ into the search bar and logging in. His notifications are not bursting or anything, but he has a dozen of likes, three retweets -two from people he sometimes replies to. It’s weird to see comments under the photo, since it’s usually Sehun the one fanboying over someone else’s twitter account for either pretty photos or a pretty face.

 

**@koreagay611** 5 hours ago  
replying to  hs344101  
cute! want more!

**@zyxxkim** 3 hours ago  
replying to  hs344101  
fine ass over there ㅠㅠ

**@nyaongee** 3 hours ago  
replying to  hs344101  
finally! I’ve been waiting for months hyung

 

Sehun can feel his lips curl up in a smile, and he replies with a heart to the last one of the comments only. For the rest, the fumbles to tweet something along the lines of ‘Thank you for showing interest. I’ll upload more!^^’. He gets a like immediately and it’s from one of the people whom he doesn’t know, but commented under his photo. It makes him feel all giddy, to have a little attention for complete strangers. He even feels a bit attractive. Someone out there finds him- scratch that, they find _his body_ attractive and for barely 18 year old Sehun who’s never given a real french kiss this is such a big boost to his mood and confidence that he could implode.

He lies down under the covers, pulls them up to his chin and squeals a little. He’ll try to upload something else as soon and possible and hopefully he’ll get a few followers more.  
The ondol makes the floor in his room warm and toasty and the noise from the TV his grandma has constantly tuned on some shopping channel is somewhat comforting.  
It’s sunday, he can sleep a little more.

 

Actually, Sehun doesn’t have to wait that much for new followers. He gets a couple during the next few days even if he’s relatively silent on the platform because of school and study, more people like and retweet his photo.

Jinhwan asks him if he’s created a profile after all, even if it’s been almost a year after that awkward conversation about porn. Sehun denies. He was really careful with the privacy settings and everything so that nobody would find his profile and follow him, but he lowkey lives in constant fear that one day he’ll go to school and Jinhwan will ask him if he likes dicks.

 

It’s summer vacation and the constant cry of the cicadas outside is unbearable, just as much as the heat and humidity. Rain season has come early this year and Sehun has probably spent more time in Minho hyung’s one room in a basement than he’s stayed at home. Grandma doesn’t have the money to install air conditioning and the small fan they have in the living room only makes hot, damp air move and does nothing for the stickiness.

Today, however, the air is just a bit cooler. It’s raining, it has for a while. Sehun has opened the screen door window in his room, closed the curtains and he’s lying down on a soft blanket, one leg propped onto the bookshelf to his left, the other half on the wooden floor.  
His grandma has left for the market or something, Sehun is not too sure.

He’s thinking about absolutely nothing when his hands reach for the waistband of his sweats and pull them down together with his knickers until they pool at his ankles. Not entirely sure of what he’s doing, he closes his eyes out of instinct, exhales slowly and lets one of his hands roam freely.

He starts with his palm flat on his skin on the side of his thigh, stroking upwards to his hip and the down again, until he can cup the curve of his own ass and squeeze just lightly, as he furrows his brow in concentration.

Sehun had thought touching himself for the sake of just doing it was just stupid, back in middle school. Then his hormone phase was at its worst and some nights he would wake up with soiled knickers and clothes damp with sweat. Touching himself meant searching for release, and that would be it.

Now, though, as his touch becomes lighter- just fingertips drawing lines on his abdomen, grazing his dick, sneaking under his shirt to follow the ladder of his ribs- Sehun finds himself shaking, breathing heavily just because of how his skin seems to gasp under his own touch.

He hisses when his fingers linger to flick at his nipple then draw the curve of his collarbone. The cotton of his t-shirt suddenly feels a bit too rough and his pants at his ankles too heavy - he kicks them off, pushing them to the corner of the blanket. He spreads his legs with a sigh of relief, even though the t-shirt will have to stay; he manages to lift it up until it’s all folded just above his chest.

He tugs at his shaft a couple of times, stroking his inner thigh and suppressing a moan just for that, then, for some weird flow of thought, the same hand pushes his leg farther apart, as if it wasn’t Sehun guiding it.

“Hyung…” he moans, his voice a bit shaky, low. He bites at his bottom lip.

He palms the tip of his dick, his abdomen contracting for the sensation and Sehun’s jaw going slack for a moment. Then he whimpers when the hand roams lower, lower.

The feeling of his fingers close to the cleft of his ass is foreign and a lot more overwhelming than he’d expected. He finds himself short of breath as he teases the rim with a slightly slick fingertip. He opens his legs more, then pushes in tentatively, shallow.

Then he does that again, deeper, slow.

The burn hurts just a little, but he presses down with his weight and he doesn’t care.

 

When Sehun uploads the new picture there’s cum on his abdomen and he’s still recovering from a totally different kind of orgasm from any other he’s ever had. His legs are jelly and he’s a bit impatient when he yanks his t-shirt off, but he’s never felt so good.

The curve of his ass, his dick and most of his sternum are shown in the picture in a much better angle compared to his first one, though the lighting is a bit off.

**푸린이** @hs344101 Aug 22  
First time trying something new. Guess what it was? ;) Enjoy!

 

.

“Oh Sehun I heard your phone ringing just now,” Jongin says around a mouthful of triangular kimbap while sitting on the floor with one knee close to his chest and the other leg crossed under it.

He’s been wearing the same pair of sweats and the same white t-shirt for a week or so, his hair looks weird. “Your eyes are swollen,” is all Sehun replies with, coming out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and a similar outfit to Jongin’s. He drops on the floor next to him. It’s warm, too hot almost and it’s burning Sehun’s naked thigh.

“I woke up like this. Ramyun last night didn’t help, I guess.” Jongin shrugs, takes one more bite of his kimbap. “Want some?”

“It makes you look uglier.” Sehun clips back, teasingly, then dives forward to bite off a whole chunk of rice and seaweed. “Oh, it’s tuna mayo?” He munches on it while Jongin nods, then elbows him in right in the ribs.

“You almost ate all of it, asshole.”

Sehun recoils with a whine, but he’s laughing and almost chokes on the food while he swallows. “I love you too, Jongin-ah. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and-” Sehun kind of hugs Jongin’s shoulders, kind of rests his head there, his nose on Jongin’s neck. Jongin sighs, but doesn’t shuffle too much. “Jongin-ah...your hair is disgusting. It stinks.”

Sehun draws back really slowly. He considers taking another shower- since for all he knows Jongin could be health hazard- then attempts to sniff Jongin’s t-shirt and almost gags. It’s Jongin’s turn to chuckle.

“And to think you’re so popular…,” Sehun murmurs, as he finally takes his time to unlock his phone. He moves a bit forward, enough to prop his elbows on the low table where Jongin is watching another episode of … Something? On some illegal streaming site. Jongin is a computer engineering major, which doesn’t suit him at all but he is kind of nerd with internet things and he has fixed Sehun’s computer a couple of times, so he can’t be that bad.

“I’m only popular with the girls,” Jongin says distractedly as he stares at the screen. Sehun is not sure of what the show is. Jongin seems to like crime series, Sehun is more for comedy stuff. They still watch Breaking Bad together, sometimes.

“And you don’t like girls?” Sehun scrolls through his texts quickly, paying more attention to the screen than to what Jongin says in reply.

“I’m popular with the ugly ones. I’m out with Taeminie tonight. Don’t film too much porn, I don’t know how to feel when I come back here and I know you’ve been doing…things.”

Sehun chuckles, and he hugs both his knees, his eyes quickly scanning his phone screen -he kneads the side of his thigh with a grimace, it’s scorching hot. “Don’t worry I’ll be cl- SHIT!” Sehun almost shouts, his wrist goes to cover his mouth instantly. “...Oh my God.”

Jongin turns his head around slowly. “What now?” He sounds mildly annoyed but it’s Jongin, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He does lean onto Sehun’s shoulder though and raises an eyebrow when he notices that Sehun is shaking. Literally shaking. “What? What’s wrong?”

Sehun’s mantra of _oh my God_ finally comes to an end, and he scrambles to stand up, levering himself half on the table, half on Jongin’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?!” Jongin keeps asking and he follows Sehun with his eyes, turning around completely as Sehun storms into his room.

“Hyung has been discharged!” He shouts, loud enough to be possibly heard by their neighbors. They’ll complain, probably, but Jongin will take care of it as he always does when something weird happens.

He shuffles through his wardrobe as he grins like an idiot.

“Which one of your eight hundred seventy five hyungs?” Jongin asks, leaning with one shoulder on the door frame. “Jongdae?”

“Kyungsoo hyung.”

“So no porn tonight?” Sehun snorts, throwing a pullover on the bed and meeting Jongin’s eyes as the other bites the side of his thumbnail.

“No porn tonight.” Sehun compromises, but he’s beaming. His hair has gotten too long and a pimple is pushing his way through on his forehead -that makes everything a little less promising but Kyungsoo has been discharged, he’s back. That’s enough to make Sehun so excited and happy he could probably kiss Jongin. Then vomit, then probably kiss Taemin too.

“Have you answered him at least?” Jongin questions again, skeptical, and he enters the room only to drop onto Sehun’s soft mattress on the floor.

“Shit.”

Jongin chuckles, Sehun only half sees him palm the duvet with a confused expression on his face, too busy replying with a suitable message to Kyungsoo. At least he doesn’t replicate every other american chick flick movie he can think of and replies with something along the lines of _let’s meet then, hyung_ and he might have added a cute smiley, but that’s Sehun being himself.

 

“Wear the black skinnies, your ass looks great when you wear them,” Jongin offers, and when Sehun looks towards him again, he’s playing with the only toy Sehun owns -he got it sometime last year through someone’s giveaway on twitter.

“Jongin-ah, that’s a vibrator.”

Jongin drops it immediately, but he doesn’t look too disgusted. “Skinnies and that grey t-shirt. The one you wear a lot, with the wide neck,” he repeats and he wiggles on the bed a little to get more comfy.

Sehun nods in understanding, then fishes out the shirt Jongin is talking about from one of the boxes under his clothes rack. He shows it to him, “This one? Jongin-ah I’m not going on a date.”

“And I tell myself I don’t like kissing Taemin when I do, but we both know it’s bullshit don’t we?” Jongin grins, then he pulls the collar of his t-shirt up to cover his face up to his nose, scrambles with his legs until they’re almost completely under the blanket. “Wow you’re right, this t-shirt really stinks.”

He looks up, meets Sehun’s eyes. For a moment there Sehun reminds himself how lucky he’d been meeting Jongin on Twitter the year before the same way he meets all of his casual fucks. Jongin is now very _not_ casual and he’s not a fuck either but Sehun is glad he has him.

 

.

Sehun hasn’t seen Kyungsoo for almost a year now, the last time they’d met being last winter, when Kyungsoo had finally decided to come back to Cheonan to see his friends from university. The atmosphere today is quite similar, it’s just that Kyungsoo’s hair is slightly longer and his shoulders just a bit bulkier than Sehun remembers.

Sehun’s still the tallest of the two, towering over Kyungsoo by a span at least - and that couldn’t matter less considering how many people stop them in the back streets of the university just to say hi to _Do sunbaenim_. All of them bow - except for a couple who are apparently the same age as Kyungsoo- as Sehun stands awkwardly there, not sure whether to greet them as well or pretend like he’s invisible.

Kyungsoo doesn’t talk much. They’ve probably exchanged a couple of sentences since they’ve met in front of the back gate. Sehun’s holding a bunch of leaflets the ahjummas have forced into his hands and Kyungsoo’s chuckling whenever he notices Sehun collecting yet another leaflet.

It’s always been like this, since when they met first. Mostly quiet, but not an uncomfortable silence. Kyungsoo tosses comments here and there about how things have changed, asks questions about what Sehun is studying. Do Kyungsoo is good at keeping a decent conversation going in between long periods of them just walking one next to the other.

Sehun takes glimpses of the smiles Kyungsoo spares for his hoobaes as they walk, asks a couple of questions himself.

“Coffee or soju?" is what Kyungsoo breaks the silence with this time, as they walk past a recently renovated park. He looks a bit confused, possibly trying to place the wooden ground and the benches into some memory, then his gaze slides up to Sehun’s just slightly --he smiles.

“You feel like drinking, hyung?” Sehun questions with an intended snort. “You were discharged yesterday and were off every weekend. Did they keep the alcohol away from you?” Sehun keeps a light tone, then bows his head to yet another guy waving his hand towards Kyungsoo. “You’re popular, hyung,” he comments in a murmur.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, his lips still curled upwards and wrinkles around his eyes. He even gestures a little with his hands. “Not that popular. I just helped a lot with a couple of club activities, so I ended up meeting few more people than you think,” he explains, punctual as always. “So, coffee or soju?”

He avoids Sehun’s teasing, still throwing glances here and there: a new OLens shop has replaced a Japanese Restaurant and the main street’s corner is occupied by one of those cheap clothes shop. Kyungsoo looks confused more than curious and yet there’s a glint of familiarity appearing in his eyes when he looks up at Sehun, expecting an answer.

Sehun lightly points towards the end of the street. “There’s Penguin we could go to. That hasn’t changed, hyung.” Sehun sneaks his hands into his pocket when his phone buzzes, but decides to ignore it for now. “And drop the humble act hyung, you know people like you,” Sehun continues.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glint with that something again and he snorts - he waits a couple of seconds before pushing Sehun enough to make him trip on his feet. “I guess they do like me,” he admits nonchalantly as Sehun drops a curse and tries to regain balance.

“Hyung-!,” he complains, and mentally prays that him almost face planting on the floor hasn’t broken the perfect symmetry of his bangs covering his almost pimple - kept in place by the black beanie he’s wearing.

Kyungsoo circles Sehun’s waist with his arm, then pats his hip once, twice.

“Soju then?" he asks, and Sehun doesn’t read too much into it because that’s how Kyungsoo is with all of his hoobaes. Protective and polite - moderate skinship included. Sehun breathes in, and the arm around his waist is gone as fast as it got there.

“Yeah, let’s share a bottle,” Sehun replies belatedly.

 

Penguin is not the actual name of the suljib, but everyone Sehun knows calls it that way because of the sign on the outside where a penguin is holding a beer mug and a plate of something nobody has ever managed to identify -there’s even bets on it, when people get drunk enough to talk about the Penguin sign.

Sehun digs his fork into the aluminum foil and picks up some cheese and corn, all focused on Kyungsoo’s story -but mostly on Kyungsoo’s face, trying to pick up what’s changed since they last met.

“...So after eating ramen and the can soups they give you at the camp, I come back and try to go grocery shopping only to see they’ve made something called Military Service Ramen,” Kyungsoo explains, exasperated. He bites a chunk off his sweet potato and furrows his brow -he must have burned his tongue maybe? “I mean it could even be good but who would eat it? It makes me gag only to think about it.”

Kyungsoo pauses, meeting Sehun’s eyes for what feels like Sehun’s longest ten seconds in his life. “Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo calls, and Sehun goes immediately tense. He sits up a bit straighter, then tilts his head askance when his surprise becomes too obvious. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in response.

“Sehun-ah, I’m doing most of the conversation here and I am the one people complain about because I don’t talk. You’re awfully quiet today,” he notes. He reaches for the soju bottle, ready to pour some for Sehun and him, and Sehun panics for a moment. His hand goes for the bottle too.

“It should be me doing this, hyung.” He tilts the bottle, holding with the opposite hand when he’s pouring into Kyungsoo’s glass; he’s more careless though, when the alcohol is going into his glass. “It’s just…,” Sehun starts. He’s not completely sure about what he wants to say -his fingers scratch the slightly sticky surface of the wooden table where they’re sitting in a corner.

Kyungsoo hits Sehun’s glass with his own. _Jjan!_ he says. “It’s just…?”

Sehun palm goes flat on the table, then he turns slightly to the left as he drinks half of his soju glass - Sehun doesn’t hold his liquor very well and he sucks at doing _oneshot_. He gags and ends up spitting everything halfway through.

“It still doesn’t feel true to have you here hyung. It’s been...almost a year and even before that you only came to Cheonan once for the holidays.” Sehun lightly touches the edge of the soju glass Kyungsoo has left on the table with his own, then drinks what he has left. “It’s nice. It doesn’t feel real but it’s nice.”

How Kyungsoo interprets the redness spreading from Sehun’s neck, if he even sees it in the almost complete darkness of the suljib, Sehun is not sure. He just hopes he’s not too obvious, hopes the alcohol doesn’t make him talk too much.

Kyungsoo takes his sweet time to reply, after giving Sehun one of his long deep stares that are so typical of him and so difficult to read. Sehun has known Kyungsoo since he was thirteen, yet he still feels like there’s parts of Kyungsoo he’ll never get close to understanding.

“It’s nice for me too. To see you I mean,” Kyungsoo concedes. He smiles, then grabs Sehun’s forearm on the table and squeezes - not the most obvious demonstration of affection, but it’s in the normal range of what Do Kyungsoo usually shows. “Have you been ok? You told me about your new roommate, last time. Is he...ok? With you…?”

A flock of more guests flood the suljib. It’s mostly girls laughing and what looks like their sunbae’s -two guys- talking between them. The djay skips to the next track and turns up the volume until Girls Generation’s GG is all Sehun can hear.

Kyungsoo laughs, but gestures to get a little closer so that they can talk even if they have to be louder to overcome the music. “Does your roommate treat you well?" Kyungsoo repeats, his hand still locked on Sehun’s forearm.

Sehun tries hard not to focus on the hand too much.

“He does he’s…” What Kyungsoo is really asking is if Jongin is making it hard for Sehun because Sehun is gay. He’s asking because Kyungsoo knows, has known for years now. Sehun nods, in the end. He avoids telling Kyungsoo about the circumstances in which he met Jongin and the fact that Jongin is not exactly straight himself is a story for another time.

“...he’s funny. Computer major but he’s not a nerd. He’s more interested in learning all the idols choreographies than studying.” Sehun pauses and the grip on his forearm slackens enough for Sehun to pour another glass of Soju. “He never showers. Seriously hyung he stinks.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, but he’s the one meeting Sehun’s glass halfway. “Same age as you?”  
Sehun nods, then shakes his head.

“He was born in January, he’s one school year ahead like you hyung. His name is Kim Jongin, by the way,” Sehun offers, then he finally takes a sip of his soju once more. It’s so sour that he can’t help grimacing, much to Kyungsoo’s amused expression.

“You still can’t drink, huh? I thought you would’ve learned while I was away,” Kyungsoo teases and Sehun groans, a bit frustrated.

“Hyuuung...Stop making fun of me, everyone else already does...” Sehun bites the inside of his cheek, then meets Kyungsoo’s eyes with a bit more determination. “I’ve gotten better, I swear. I was really bad before. Like that one time when you got me drunk with a beer…,” the sentence fades into a shy puff from his nose.

“I remember. But you were like sixteen back then Sehun-ah.” Kyungsoo compromises, leaning back until he’s a bit more comfortable on the wooden bench. “How do you survive MTs? _I_ don’t know how I survived. Don’t they make you drink a lot?”

Sehun half flops onto the table, his forehead briefly rests on his forearm, then he props his chin onto it. He closes his eyes and his face crunches up in a grimace.“You have no idea, Hyung. Last time I lost at 007 and I thought I was gonna die. I can’t remember anything after they made me drink the whole pot of somaek.” He pauses. “ _Hyung_...” he repeats, for emphasis. “It was _awful_.”

Kyungsoo just laughs at him, his wrist resting on the table as he rhythmically taps the bottom of the glass onto the flat, sticky surface. “No sunbae offered to drink for you?”

“Nah hyung, nobody would have. I had the whole pot to drink and everyone was already drunk. I guess nobody wanted to puke,” Sehun shrugs it off, his bottom lip jutting out a little. “I don’t have nice sunbaes.”

Kyungsoo keeps that smug grin on his face, then he gets a little closer and his voice drops to a whisper. “Assholes.”

Sehun snorts in response and Kyungsoo follows him immediately after. The soju bottle on the table has enough for one glass, maybe half each.

“So you’re staying, hyung, aren’t you?” Sehun asks after a few minutes of catching up about school and what subjects Sehun is taking this semester.

“I have to graduate, Oh Sehun. Where do you think I’m going?” Kyungsoo sounds amused while Sehun is trying hard not to look too happy, failing miserably. “Wow, you’re liking it this much? Enough with the hyung I love you smile, I know you just want all the dongsaeng of Do Kyungsoo’s perks.”

“Hyung you’re not even that good at school,” Sehun notes, lowering his voice and sitting up to slouch onto the wooden bench.

“Shut up. Pour your hyung some soju, c’mon.” Sehun is openly glaring at Kyungsoo while pouring the rest of the glass, Kyungsoo keeps smiling this fond _hyung_ smile Sehun is not sure what to do with.

 

.

The first thing Sehun’s grandma told Sehun when he was five and he left for school on his own was: one, not to trust strangers, two, never even talk to strangers, three the weirdest people can hide behind the face of anyone, really. Sehun vaguely remembers when he was five and someone was abducted. It turned into a huge scandal in the whole country to find out it was a teacher who was kidnapping kids. Hence his grandma’s telling him to be careful and Sehun’s lived by this rule until when he was thirteen and discovered the power of the internet, but that’s a story for another time.

His grandma’s words repeat faintly somewhere in the back of twenty year old Sehun’s thick skull but he ignores them, as he opens his DMs folder on twitter. There’s a few unread messages, a couple in English that he purposely scrolls through because they’re probably from people outside the country. Someone else is asking for more videos and one dude is calling him a cockslut.

Sehun quickly swipes his profile open only to read through his tweets distractedly and then block. Easy.

He gets a bit more comfortable, all bundled up in the covers on his mattress, the lights off and Jongin out with Taemin as usual. He’s wearing some soft clothes, has a big mug of citron tea balanced precariously on the mattress and one of Jongin’s big fluffy scarves around his neck. He really can’t afford a cold now, but his throat hurts.

It’s been a couple of days since he uploaded some pictures. It’s more or less always the same thing: either him naked or very scarcely dressed showing his dick or him showing his butt from various angles. Sometimes his followers ask him to wear something in particular and to take pictures in that, some other times people ask him to try this or that toy. The last case only happened twice and it cost Sehun a bit too much money to retrieve what he was asked to use.

He’s only started doing this regularly lately, with university being way less stressful than high school and Jongin being really cool with the whole thing - the rise in followers has been slow but steady since last year and he can say to have gathered a few good mutuals he talks to regularly regarding, well, _porn_ and a bunch of followers who constantly call him pretty or ask him to upload more.

That’s what Sehun does today as well, gathering three pictures he took a few days before after having some fun with the clear dildo someone had asked him to try months earlier.

**푸린이** @hs344101 Oct 25  
Someone even told me to keep it in the fridge so I did. But my roommate found it and still makes fun of me :(

The three pictures show, in order, the clear dildo close to his asshole, the thing almost completely in and, lastly, Sehun’s stomach covered in cum. He’s still not completely satisfied of how his pictures turn out, but he’s too self conscious to ask Jongin for help, so he manages.

 

**@hidick_m** 5 seconds ago  
replying to  hs344101  
can’t I be your roommate instead? I want to touch :(  
**@markkim67** 2 seconds ago  
replying to  hs344101  
when will you start making videos instead? we’re curious about your voice.

**@nyaongee** 2 hours ago  
replying to  hs344101  
kkk hyung, your ass is cute ㅠㅠ

 

The replies and the likes flood in like usual. Sehun hesitates for a couple of seconds, his thumb on the first video request tweet. It’s not the first time he gets some of those, since more and more users in the small gay community have started to upload videos. It’s either stuff found on the internet and reuploaded or -and this is more common amongst the people Sehun follows- they upload actual videos of themselves.

The requests for him to make those videos had come from time to time, and Sehun had never fully considered them until something different came into his inbox and Sehun being twenty _and_ with a twitter account where he uploads pictures of him jacking himself off or showing his ass with half wet t-shirts, felt intrigued.

He bites his lip down, then looks around the room. Jongin is never there when he needs to consult him for stuff.

His grandma’s words come back, again, while he opens his DMs once more and he scrolls down to the one message he’s tried hard to ignore for the last two weeks. Now, though, after seeing a few mutuals do the same thing safely and given the fact that his followers are asking, Sehun is reconsidering his previous decision to just stick to the pictures.

He keeps munching onto his bottom lip while his thumb taps on the screen and the dm opens. It’s from someone with the anonymous username of _oppa44_.

 

(You look cute. What do you think about meeting up for sex? No strings attached.  
We can film it too, if you like.)  
11/10/2014 11:57 PM

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my handle is @roseygrid for anything from chatting to fangirling!  
> See you soon for the rest.


End file.
